


Unexpected

by Viper_Rock



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Sam had fallen in love with someone else didn't surprise them. But who he'd fallen in love with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Mikaela frowned at Bumblebee's rear view mirror, and grimaced at the sight of the vehicle behind them. Or, more specifically, at the boy seated behind the wheel of the vehicle.

"I can't say it's completely unexpected that he dumped me," she said softly.

'Bee made a soft noise of comfort.

"I'm not really surprised he did it to hook up with one of you 'Bots, either."

This time the click-whirr 'Bee made held a tone of agreement.

"I was honestly expecting it to be _you_ , 'Bee. All the times you two just up and vanished..."

"You wish me to be truthful?" Bumblebee waited for Mikaela's nod. "You were not alone in your expectations, though I did not wish you to be hurt. But I... do not believe I would have turned him away."

"Oh, 'Bee. He broke both our hearts, didn't he? Or Spark, for you. I wouldn't have _liked_ it if he broke up with me for you, but I would have understood. You two have been through so much together. I don't think I would be nearly so mad at him if it were you."

Bumblebee made an angry noise, upset with himself for not seeing the signs that, now that he looked back, he could see rather clearly. Even looking back though, he couldn't see how he could have predicted this, didn't see where Sam's choice had come from. "How did he hide it? How did I miss it? I'm supposed to be a scout, an Autobot warrior. I'm supposed to be his best friend."

"I was supposed to be his girlfriend."

"I just don't understand." 'Bee's voice rasped a bit, and he coded himself a reminder to have Ratchet check his voice again.

"Why _Ironhide_?" Mikaela glanced in the rear view mirror again, and wished she hadn't, as Sam was laughing happily at something, and she saw him drop a swift kiss to the top of the steering wheel.

Despite himself, Bumblebee tried to come up with reasons. "He is a good warrior."

"I know that! But they don't have anything in common! Ironhide likes to shoot anything that pisses him off, and sometimes things that don't, and Sam screams and runs every time he feels even a bit threatened."

Bumblebee hummed his agreement, but felt compelled to defend Sam. "In his defense, Sam does rise to the occasion spectacularly well, if he's not the only one in danger."

Mikaela thumped her head back against the seat, shoulders slumped. "Damn it, 'Bee, this is going to change everything."

The clouds outside began to rain down the way they'd been threatening to do all day, and turning on his wipers to deal with the worsening weather, Bumblebee could only agree.


End file.
